The Counter-Clock Incident
| cover image = log seven.jpg | series = | date = 2270 | stardate = 6770.3 | author = Alan Dean Foster | format = paperback | published = | pages = 184 | ISBN = ISBN 0-345-27683-3 | image = | episode = 2x06 | air date = | production number = 22023 | written = | director = | comic = no }} "The Counter-Clock Incident" was the 22nd episode of Star Trek: The Animated Series, in the show's second and final season, first aired on 12 October 1974. The episode was written by , directed by and novelized in Log Seven by Alan Dean Foster. Description :Another exciting episode from television's most popular science fiction series :Complete in this volume: :The Counter-Clock Incident :Commodore Robert April, first Captain of the Enterprise, was traveling at warp-speeds toward retirement... a fate worse than death for a seasoned sailor of the spaceways. :There didn't seem to be any way to turn back the hands of time - but then nothing is ever certain in the outer reaches of the galaxy. :Nothing, that is, except that a Klingon in pursuit means trouble... especially when that Klingon is the wily Commander Kumara! References Characters Episode characters :Robert April • Sarah Poole-April • Arex Na Eth • Karla Five • Karl Four • Karl Six • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Novelization characters :Robert April • Sarah Poole-April • Arex Na Eth • Christine Chapel • Char Delminnen • Van Delminnen • Gemas • Kanndad • Karla Five • Karl Four • Karl Six • Kattrun dek Prenn • James T. Kirk • Korreg • Kritt • Kumara • Kursley • John Kyle • M'aart • M'arrt • Leonard McCoy • • Nobis • Po • Montgomery Scott • Sen • Shundresh • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Sven van Anling • Werthel Bresica Celli • Franz Joseph IV • Karau • Karhammur the Fortieth • Great Kinkuthanza • Shiboline M'Ress • Rembrandt Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Karla Five's ship • Klathas Locations :Antimatter universe • Arret • Babel • Beta Niobe • Amphion Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Edosian or Triexian • Vulcan • Wanderers Who Play States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Appendices Related stories *'The Enterprise under April' - Captain April's command of the Enterprise had been depicted in the following stories: ** "Though Hell Should Bar the Way" (TOS short story) ** Final Frontier (TOS novel) ** Best Destiny (TOS novel) ** Crisis on Vulcan (TOS novel) *'Star Trek: Early Voyages' - Captain April also appeared in several EV comics "Flesh of My Flesh", "Nemesis" and "Thanatos" and is referenced in several other issues of the series. Background * This is the seventh of Alan Dean Foster's TAS adaptation collections which have been reprinted a number of times, often in omnibuses with other Star Trek Log books. Most recently in 2006 by Del Rey Books, an imprint of the original Ballantine Books publishers, as part of Star Trek's 40th Anniversary celebrations. * This is also the first of the Star Trek Log books to feature the adaption of a single 30 minute episode. The remainder of the Star Trek Logs series was in this format. * April is stated as having never commanded a starship before the Enterprise. This is later contradicted by the comic Flesh of My Flesh where April is stated to have commanded a . * Much of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) is stated to have been designed by Chief Construction Engineer Franz Joseph IV. * The Klingon God of Gods is identified as the Great Kinkuthanza. * In Foster's essay (preface of the 2006 trade reprint omnibus of Logs Seven and Eight), he explains that the Kumara adventure in Log Seven is based on a two-part Klingon-themed script he prepared for Roddenberry for a potential Season Four of the original series. Images Episode images robert April, young.jpg|Robert April at around age 45. robert April, old.jpg|Old Robert April. sarahApril.jpg|Sarah Poole-April. starMapAntimatterUniverse.jpg|Atimatter universe galaxy map. karlaFive.jpg|Karla Five. karlaFivesShip.jpg|Karla Five's ship. aprils1.jpg|The Aprils. sarah April.jpg|Sarah. aprils2.jpg|The Aprils. Novelization images log seven.jpg|Cover image. log 7.jpg|Cover image. ent1701bridge-log7.jpg|The bridge. ent1701log7.jpg|''Enterprise''. Connections Timeline | prevdate1=Seeds of Rage | nextdate1=The Better Man | voyages2=| adbefore2=| adafter2 = }} External link * * category:tAS episodes category:tAS novelizations